


Bits and Bobs

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BDSM, Bottom Severus Snape, Dildos, Dom/sub, Evil Draco Malfoy, Evil Harry Potter, Gags, Kinky, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is literally all the fiction I've never had the balls to carry on with. Some will be half finished, some will be really bad with spelling, and other will just be badly written but i thought you all had the chance to know what couldve been *shrugs*A lot of these Characters are OOC, sorry! Lol





	1. Severus x Harry [BDSM]

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, in no way am I laying claim to any characters in this fanfiction. I am making no money off of this writing either and do it solely for the pleasure of myself.

Severus felt the ropes tighten with each passing breath that left his lips. He struggled until his breathing was just as impossible as escaping.

The cords had burnt his skin with friction when they slithered like mini snakes across his body, tying his hands behind his back. They'd forced his wrists together and then his forearms, binding them in place with two ropes. Another two had made him buckle onto his knees, a chill from the dungeon floor had spread over him like a wave, even through all his layers of fabric. The rope looped around his ankles, much like his wrists, and secured them. This repated with the same being done for his thighs. Severus let out a sharp breath as a final rope found a home wrapped around his throat, limiting his breathing. Luckily it wasn't as nearly as tight as its brother. His skin was sure to be marked after this whole ordeal.

Snape squirmed for a moment but made no more efforts after nearly toppling over. Quickly, he realised he was defeated and let out a sigh. His midnight eyes looked up, resting upon his hunter; Harry Potter. He felt to fuzzy minded to make any snarky comments, plus it wasn't wise with the position he was in.

The pair were alone in Severus' classroom, late within the night. Harry had needed assistance with homework, Severus had been reluctant, but Harrys boot had jammed into the door and within moments he'd forced his way inside. Almost half a hour later, Professor Snape was left squirming before his student on the stonr floor.

Harry let out a deep purr and looked down at the retrained potion master, his own trousers already growing tighter with arousal. Harry wondered if Severus could see how hard he got over the idea of his professor kneeling before him. "Good boy." He whispered, reaching a hand out to stroke Severus' cheek. Harry nearly lost a finger as the older man snapped at him, the back of his hand hit Snape hard across the face, leaving the slim, pale cheek a ruby red. "You know. I had hoped it hadn't come to this, Snape. I wanted to hear your moans but I suppose you wanted this done the hard way." Harry snarled, dominance throbbing from his suddenly demanding voice. He turned from Severus to go to his mole skin bag.

The sting lasted a few mintues until it grew numb. Severus was in shock though, Harry had hit him! The boy better hope Snape didn't wiggle free or all hell would be unleashed upon the teen. On the bright side, the rope around his neck had loosen to allow his breathing. Snape caught his breath back just as Harry arrived. "I demand to know what on earth you are doing here Potter!" He shouted, voice harsh with strain.

Harry let out a gentle chuckle. "And what are you going to do if i don't allow you to know? Wiggle on the floor and cry?" He cocked up a brow, something hidden behind his back. "Your pride won't allow that, Severus. Now open wide!" Harry revealed the hidden iteam, which happened to be a dildo gag. The dildo itself was pure black and vainey, about nine inches. At its base was a leather board and two straps on each side.

Severus shuddered and it became clear Harry wasnt going to kill him, Harry was going to fuck him! The idea, for some reason, made him throb. "Which hole are you-" but before he could finish his sentance, three inches had already been jammed down his throat.

Harry had a hand on the the back of Snapes head as he had to force the man to take it all. "Shh, shh. You are doing good." Harry cooed over him, inch after inch going inside the struggling Professor, Harry quickly strapped it behind his head and secured it in place. Harry moved gently stroked the large bulge forming in Severus' throat.

Snape shuddered, his eyes fluttered as his gag repluse decided to play a part. A few loose tears travelled down his face, making his cheeks burn red in shame. He'd never cried in front of anyone before, and certainly not because his throat was filled with a cock. His own member twiched and called to attention as harrys hand wrapped around his throat for a second or two. Severus let out a soft yet muffled moan, he shifted from one knee to another.

Harry perked at such a sweet noise, his length had started to leak pre cum and soil his breifs but he made no effort to give it attention. Harry purred a spell and watched as it worked magic. All of Severus' clothing slithered off him without interfering with Hsrrys hard work. The boy giggled and crouched down. He took Severus' hard cock into his hand and rubbed a soft thumb over the head of it.

The gentle touch pulled more sounds of pleasure out of him, glad to be touched. Severus' thin cock ached for attention, he thrusted forward but quickly regretted it. Harry's hand drew away, leaving him needy for more. Instead of more friction, he was given a sharp smack on the back side. Severus would have yelped but instead a thin line of drool left his mouth instead.

Harry caught the drool on his fingers and made a soft tutting noise. "Oh Sevvie, my little Slytherim Slut, what am I going to do with you?" His other hand, the right one, pushing Snape onto his throat, backside and all up in the air. Harry gently rubbed the red mark he left and sighed. "You don't do things without permission, my pet. You ask, and you cant do that, so you'll have to take what I give you." Harry was hummed sweetly, inches away from Severus' ear now. He pulled a nice leather riding crop, dark red in colour, from his bag and gave Snape a swift swat to the backside.

The potions master jolted forward, cock grinding into the cold, rough floor. He began to squirm now as the chill reached his bones and his cock was scrapped. He gave Harry a pleading look, desperate for some sort of warmth or cover. Severus had never felt as pathetic before.

Harry locked gazes with him and frowned. He decided aginast removing the gag, the large toy leaving such a beautiful lump in Snapes throat. He looked around and realised how cold it was within the dark laboratory. He put a hand to the surface of the floor, withdrawing sharply. "Oh how selfish of me." He muttered and stood. Harrys eyes searched the room and found a lone desk within the centre of the room. With a flick of his wand, the desk turned into a large, soft rug, white in colour and made with fake fur. It was warm to the touch and heated. Harry carefully levitate severus into it and lowered him he wasn't done yet. Harry entered into his bag and took from inside a large pole with a leather cuff at either end and a bottle of lube, blue berry flavoured.

Severus relaxed but only for a moment. His heart missed a beat at the sight of the pole, leaving Severus to guess Harrys intentions. A small puddle of drool was forming inder his mouth, leaving a small patch of the beautiful rug soggy. He desperately tried to talk, but this simply made the puddle bigger. "Hmm- mdfg- mgg!"

Harry cooed at the struggling man. "Hush. I won't hurt you. Too much.." he said gently. Harry attached one of the cuffs to Severus' bound ankles, the rope assisting as it spread the professors legs apart, leaving him on full display. Harry attached the cuff ro make sure Snape wouldn't hide anything. The rope around Severus' legs finally dropped lifelessly, falling away like the limp objects they were. Harry let out a gentle purr. "Good boy, no struggling. I might remove the gag if you carry on!" He praised.

Severys flushed and grew stiffer at the complaint, always thriving better under good reinforcement. He began to squirm less, finding himself submitting more. His tongue pushed aginast the invader within his mouth, growing more comfortable with its presents.

Harry gently rubbed one of Severus' cheeks, licking his lips at the sight of his hole. "Beauty at its greatest." He whispered. Hatry dipped his index and middle finger into the lube befote forcing them inside Severus. He was tight around Harrys fingers.

A few tears came to Snapes eyes as he endured being penetrated. He focused on breathing through his nostrils.

Harry made gentle noises and began to massage his insides, pouring in a bit more lube. Added another finger and then another, listening to the needy whimpers and whines Severus made. "Good boy, you are doing great." Still, both of their cocks went ignored.


	2. Draco x Harry [child Snape]

It had taken hours for the teens to break into Spinners End after the war had finally finished. Harry had snuck away from the chaos left at the rubble of Hogwarts and Draco had simply left, it wasn't like anyone really wanted him around anyway. But the pair knew something was wrong when the body of their potions master had disappeared from the shrieking shack. Luckily, Draco knew exactly where to look.

The wards were strong, but their magic stronger. They worked tirelessly to get inside. Harry pressed his face to the window and peered inside the dark, empty house. He still wore the clothing he defeated Voldemort in - covered in blood, sweat, and dust. "Draco," Harry muttered to the boy besides him, who currently had his wand working at the keyhole, "I see something moving in the shadows."

Draco paused for a moment and frowned. "Even more of a reason to get inside, isn't it?" He replied, working quicker. Severus had been like a father to him growing up, and Draco wasnt about to give up on him. There was a soft click. "I got it!" He hissed triumphantly.

Harry pulled Draco into a quick kiss and tried the door. Locked. He wasn't suprised. "----" he murmured and twisted the door again. It opened with a long creek, making whatever was inside startle. A small shadow moved towards the kitchen.

The two lovers shared a glance and moved inside. Draco shut the door behind them (to prevent whatever may be lurking within the dark sgadows from escaping) and approached the kitchen. "Uncle Severus?" He called out softly, the silence was deafening. Draco gulped and raised his wand. "Lumos."

The light laid upon a small figure. A child. The boy was small, so small. A tangled mess of greasy, raven hair and crooked nose too big for his face, midnight eyes stared at Draco with fear and terror. The child wore no clothing other than an oversized grey shirt stained with crimson, Draco wondered if the shirt was white at one point. Blood oozed from a large wound at the child's neck. The boy made a noise, a grunt like noise, but cringed in pain at the poor attempt of communication.

Draco felt his heart drop. It didn't take a scientist to recognise who that was. "Oh Uncle.." he whispered. "Harry come here. I found him."

Harry approached, startling the youngling. The boy would have moved but he seemed to pained. He cuurled up on the floor, struggling to catch his breath. Harry narrowed his eyes and squinted, looking over at the little toddler, "Draco he needs a hospital right now." He picked the boy up. The child didn't put up any fight, slimply clung to Harrys chest.

Draco stood and nodded. He peered closer at the thin little boy. "I think its Snape. You said about his neck being bitten? There's a pool of blood from his throat over in the corner." He mumbled.

Harry frowned again, looking at the area he'd lifted the child out of. There was a red puddle, a trail of blood leading from the pool to other areas in the house. He noticed the largest stain was about the size of a man, middle of the rug. "That's even more reason to go and get him medical help. Do you think the floo is hooked up with St Mungos?" Harry murmured gently to Draco, tearing his gaze away from the bloody prints.

Draco gave a short nod and the three appeared within Stungos, soot covering them. Harry had his jacket around the boy, hand pressed into his neck tk try and stem any bleeding but St Mungos was truly a horor scene. Bodies covered the floor, some moving and some not. Doctors and nurses rushed by, their scrubs covered in all different fluids. Potion bottles and ownerless wands lay scattered about but as the trio stood staring, the room came to a halt. Everyone stopped and stared at Harry, as if he was the only thing that mattered. The boy who lived used this to his advantage.

"We need a doctor to treat this child, now!" He demanded, voice booming. A doctor came over and herded them into a small office room. The room wasn't large but it had a bed, desk, and medical equipment. The noise within the waiting room began to resume slowly, increasing in volume but the namelelss doctor was quick to cast a sound proofing charm

"Sorry. I'm Dr. Johnson. Its.. an absolute honour to meet you Mr Potter, truly I am-" Johnson was cut short with a sharp, pointed glare from Harry. "Quit pestering me, please. The kid needs a doctor, dont a fan." He huffed.


	3. Sirius X Snape [Slave]

"Severus," Eileens soft voice wad like the bees kneezs to the young teenagers ears. They managed to relax him, dull his fighting emotions.

Severus slowly opened his midnight eyes and let a soft sigh escape his chapped lips. He looked upon his mother, who crouched before him, their dark gaze meeting. "Mum.." he whispered.

"Hush, my little serpent. This is for the best, I promise." She gave him a sweet, yet fake, smile. She'd been saying such comforting coos for months now, even more frequently since the letter had arrived. The letter holding Severus' future.

The young boy gulped. He was soon to meet his future husband, the pureblood man he would have to serve for the remainder of his life. And for what? The Prince name to be restored in the wizarding community? A few coins in his mothers pocket? Or so he hadn't be a burden or another mouth to feed to his family anymore? He didn't bother sparing a second thought to it, a part of him just wanting to accept the fact his freedom was soon to be ripped away from him. But he was Severus Snape, and he didn't submit without a fight. Even if it was to the man of his dreams.

Severus looked different, much more appealing. His hair was bobbed, after his mother decided to trim it,and it was clean! Properly clean, for once. Narcissa had lent him a bottle of her shampoo and he used the kettle to finally have a warm bath, he clothed in navy blue wizard robes made of silk, along with the Prince Lordship ring. Severus' wand was safely in his pocket, but only after stealing it from his Fathers draw. The portkey to the agreed upon location (a private room within the secure walls of Gringotts) was a plain, empty, leather bound book. He placed his hand upon it and whispered the password; "Merlin."

Within a dash he arrived. The room was formal, no windows or opening apart from a single door. A desk sat in the middle of the room, along with a goblin behind it. Two empty chairs stood in front if the expensive desk; both empty. Severus let a sigh of relief out; he was first to arrive. He took a seat and sighed anixously, watching as the time began to tick by. The only sound was the tock of the grandfather clock, the scribbling of the Goblins quill, and soft grunts often made by said goblin.

Five mintues went past and the door finally opened, (much to Severus' disappointment.) "Sorry I'm late, had some different things to wrap up," a voice purred. A fimiliar voice. He turned and eyes locked on his new dominant. Severus paled.

There stood Sirius Black. His face turned into a scrowl as his eyes landed upon Severus. His lips curled into a sickening smirk, sending waves of fear over Severus' small body. He shuddered and looked away. Sirius approached and took a seat lazily.

"Oh hello Snivellius" He cooed, licking his lips. "I suppose your my property now, things are going to defiantly change from now on.." Sirius whispered into the Slytherin ear, causing him to pull away. Black turned to face the goblin. "A collar for him. Muting charm and a leash will be needed for his new collar. I want wrist cuffs too, the type that will bind him with ine simple word." He stated casually.

Severus stood to object but the goblin clicked his fingers and the collar appeared mid air and latched tightly around his throat, within moments he was silenced by the charm. The collar was black leather with a smooth, felt inside. A matching leash appeared and connected to a small metal hoop at the front of the smooth collar.

Sirius snagged the leash and yanked, causing severus to sit in his chair again. The cuffs appeared next, matching with the other two items, and locked around his wrists like bracelets but with a much more sinister meaning.

The goblin cleared his throat, peering over at Black. "And the trigger word for these cuffs, Sir?" He asked. There was a pause of silence, Sirius in a bit of thought. He looked over at his silent classmate with a hum.

"How about.. Midnight? Yes, that works. Midnight will be the trigger." He chirped, practically talking to himself. "Oh and a location charm. That's it for now, we can always add more if you don't obey."

The goblin gave a swift nod, fingers clicking again as he placed the charm. All the while Severus watched in horror, realising how terrible is life was truly about to get. Severus suddenly missed his mothers insults and his father's short temper and sharp punches.

The unnamed goblin picked up a scroll of paper, shifting in his chair. "Lord Black, your mother has drew up some basic rules for your new submissive." He said, "it states your submissive must follow orders from any pureblood, must kneel at your feet whenever you sit, and must address you as Lord Black or Master. Any rules you wish to edit, add, or remove?"

"I think that's fine as it is." He said simply, suddenly gloomy, like he'd lost interest in Severus already. Sirius gave a gentle hum. "What if he breaks these rules?" He asked.

"Your mother has also set the punishment as Curio, a beating, or flogging." The goblin replied.

Sirius gave a sharp glare, obviously displeased. "Change all three to simply spanking or hexing, and that only I can do such things. No one us to punish my submissive without seeking my permission!"


	4. Severus x Harry [BDSM]

The cold floor of the dungeons began to pain him but Severus did not move from his kneeling position. His hands were bound behind his back with midnight black cuffs Master had been so nice enough to give him. His head remained bowed, eyes glued to the stone flooring that caused his knees to sting with a burning chill.

The dungeon door was opened slowly as somebody entered. Severus didn't dare move a muscle, he simply waited. Their shoes came into view but that hardly gave away who it was. Their silky smooth voice broke the silence. "Good boy - waited just like I ordered. I think that deserves a treat, no?" They praised, a hand moved to stroke his cheek. Severus eagerly nuzzled into their palm with a soft hum. "Thank you, Sir."

They chuckled quietly and took ahold of Severus' chin within a finger abd a thumb. They tilted his head up. "Look upon me, pet. See who controls you." Whispered his master.

Severus slowly lifted his eyes upon his owner. He loved the way Harrys eyes lay so lazily over his face. Master was beautiful.


	5. Wolfstar [Destoryed]

The doe patronus sprung into the Potters living room with a burst of blue light. It might have taken the two men besides Lily a few moments to realise, but she knew instantly who it was and where to go.

Her hand clutched around James' and she pulled him up, grabbing her wand. "Grimmauld Place, now." She said with a don't-question-me type of tone. And they didn't. The three of them apparated to the Orders hide out within a matter of mintues.

Within the living room was Severus Snape. It was obvious in his face that he wanted to scoff at the arrival of the other two but didn't. He stood up quickly, heart pounding.

Severus had been the orders spy for a few months now, coming to report a few things each week. Sometimes with a few things, other weeks with a whole wad of information. He might have bedm a slimey git but he had his uses.. but he'd gone missing for a fortnight and now suddenly returned? It was hard to say that James didnt have his suspicions about him.

"Lily- hes upstairs.. Bedroom on the end." Severus said without any emotion in his voice, not even anger or his ususal snarkiness. His voice was close to a whisper.

Lily gave Sirius and James a look, her emerald eyes filled with sadness. "Go. I need to talk to Sev." She ushered them out of the room.

James and Sirius gave eachother a puzzled look. The house seemed quite, as if it was mourning. Had someone died? Sirius' mind began to wonder, what had Severus meant? Hes upstairs? Who-

Remus.

A raggered gasp left Sirius throat. He climbed up the stairs as if there was no tomorrow, feet missing a couple but he stumbled up.

Remus had been missing for almost a year now. He'd been given a 'personal' mission by Dumbledore, being sent to do something for the old man. Moony wouldn't spill the beans to anyone - not even James or Sirius. It had been a miserable day when Albus came in and announced that Remus had gone missing whilst away. It had ripped Sirius apart, he'd gone on a bender that week; Drinking, smoking.. he even tried drugs. Moony was gone. His Moony!

And now? He was here. Only a few hasty footsteps away! His heart leaped for joy.

"Padfoot-" he heard James call behind him but he ignored him and bursted into the room. If he had been Padfoot, his tail would have been wagging like no tomorrow.

His heart snapped all over again at the scene in front of him. Remus was so..

Destoryed.

His body was on top of the bed sheets, on display. His ribs and spine were showing under stretched, starved skin. He looked like a fucking skeleton. And the scars.. so many that they just over powered Sirius. He blinked, absorbing the sight. Remus' body, along with the scars, was covered in bruises. From dark purples to light yellows. The bruises and cuts wouldn't have frightened Sirius, it was their placement which did.

The majority of bruising was around his neck, wrists and ankles, hinting at the horrors Remus had been put though.


	6. Wolfstar [Crying]

"Remus.. are you, crying?"

Sirius spoke so softly within the darkness but as soon as the question left his lips the soft sobbing sound stopped. He was certain it was Remus; James was too tough to cry and Peter wouldn't cry in secret. If he was going to cry, he'd cry at the great hall whilst stuffing his face. Whilst Remus on the other hand was secretive.. he'd be the one to most likely cry at night. And the soft whimpers and sobs were ever so gentle it must have come from the boy. Even with what he says about the werewolf, Sirius still believe he couldn't hurt a butterfly.

There was a few moments of rather awkward silence before anyone made, or spoken a sound. First it was the sound of curtains - Remus' probably - being pulled shut or open, Sirius couldn't tell in the darkness, and then a voice. A voice so sad it felt like it could cry tears of its own. "S-Sirius, please go back to sleep.." being told, well asked, to fall back into the land of sleep made Sirius ever more determined to find out why his buttercup, his sweet, gentle buttercup, was depressed like this. Remus was often a sad child because of the monthly cycle he'd had to endure but never before had Sirius seen or heard him cry!

With a huff of stubbornness, Sirius climbed out of his bed as quietly as possible, so he basically sounded like an elephant parade, and drew the curtains of Remus' bed back ever so slightly so he would be able to climb within them. He muttered a spell which drew the curtains back and locked them so the two had pricy. Remus was so startled by the sudden other human within his bed that he let out a squeak like a shocked rabbit. He didn't move a mucle, staying locked in place. "Sirius-!" He whispered in a fit of anger yet fear hinted at his quiet voice.

With the flick of his wand, Black lit a light in the dim bed. He knew a few charms were placed upon the bed so the others wouldn't notice the light. He grinned widely at Remus but the sight before him was heart breaking;

The boy before him was in a state; his eyes were red and puffed from the salty water which leaked from them. A few of these tears were still dripping down his cheek. As few of his scars, mainly along his arm, were cut open. What was he doing? Sirius couldn't think. He didn't want too  
He gripped ahold of Remus' arm and peered down at the freshly open wounds. "What.. what are you doing, Remmy?!" Sirius hissed out. "I-I was trying a concealing spell.. it backfired. I think they'll heal back worse if they heal at all." His voice trembled within the still darkness of night. "I hate them.. I hate everyone of them, Sirius! I don't want scars," His voice broke. "I don't desvers them.." The last few words drifted into a whisper as he saw the tears swell up in his eyes again.

A dark, yet cunning, idea sparked within the mind of Sirius Black. "I know!" He whispered exictedly, gently opening up one of the cuts to see the extent of the damage caused by the terribly misleading spell. "It's a bit of a silly idea but.. you know I have a bad boy reputation, right? We could always say I've started to Bully you. You could be my school bitch.~" Sirius tried to cheer him up, throwing a wink in his direction.


	7. Wolfstar [Ties]

The pureblood loomed over him with a smirk and gave his lips a gentle lick, looking down at his prey. The full moon was a few weeks away, leaving Lupin a weak human. The Wolf wouldn't come tonight, leaving a whimpering pup in its place. Giving this big black dog an advantage. Moony let out a soft gasp as the Gryffindor tie began to wrap around both his wrists and hold him onto a single bed post. The curtains were pulled around the bed, a silencing and locking charm upon them to keep out any unwanted guests.

Remus let his body curve up slightly as the domaint boys legs straddled Lupins hips. Sirius leaned over and dragged his tongue along Remus' neck and all the way up until it flicked the inside of his ear, giving it a gentle nibble.


	8. Remdora/Drarry [Past]

He hadn't seen the old, warm pictures since his Hogwart days. Teddy would often keep a picture of his parents in his robe pockets but as he grew more confident with the passing years, the picture would lay besides his table lamp within his room until he finally moved out of the Potters home and into his own flat. The box containing the photo must have been forgotten within his old room.. Luckily Albus, who manged to get Teddys old room, noticed the box and flooed it to his older adoptive brother.

The corner of Teddys soft, pink lips twitched up and formed into a gentle smile. The thought of how greatly admired and brave his parents were always spark a fire in his heart. From what Teddy had heard, both his mother and father were pure hearted and didn't own one bad bone within their bodies. The purest of pure, or so Teddy thought. What he'd do just to spend one day with them again..

A tear hit the paper, his body began to tremble. A hand was placed upon his shoulder and Teddy had to stop himself from jumping up in startle. He turned and his amber eyes met with Harry's green orbs. "Oh Teddy. It's alright to miss them," Harry spoke softly to the boy in his care. He knew what it was like to miss a family member you never knew. "It's normal, alright? You can cry and if you need to speak to someone, I'm always here Mate." Ted had heard these words a million times before from Harry and others. McGonagall, Hagrid, Neville, Ron.. Surpringly, he seemed to connect better with Neville. He saw the man as almost a third father - the second father being Draco after the years of him and Harry raising them together; Draco was his cousin after all - because Neville felt greater pain for his parents. He hadn't lost them pyhicaly, but instead emotionally and mentally.. it must hurt to know your parents are still around but they refuse to even notice your existence. It must be even more painful to know what they endured and what they are still put though.. He took in a deep breath and swallowed hard, wiping the hand away and gave Harry his usual sharp nod. "Ah, thanks dad." The words 'Dad' was strange to Teddy. He had a dad, yes, three. But not a true dad. Not a dad he could sit back and discuss Girls - and boys - with. Not a dad who he could pyhicaly show everyone. Not a dad he could hug after having nightmares.. The word dad was used too freely around Teddy and it hurt him, deeply, but he didn't show it because he knew no one meant it the pain they caused.

The same with mother, really.. Grandma was a great woman figure but that's all she'd truly be to Teddy. A grandma. But that was great because grandparents always seemed to have the best connections with their grandchildren. She used to tell Teddy about his mother. How she'd gotten sent home a week before term broke up due to an incident where she morphed into Professor Flickwick and started taking points away from Slytherin. Or how she had introduced Remus to her..

FLASHBACK?

Tonks licked her lips and tightened her grip around the older man's hand very slightly. She meant it to comfort him but in truth it was to reassure herself. Remus whimpered into her ear; "do I Really need to meet her? I've dated for years without meeting parents before, Dora.." His voice was trembling with fear. It was true, she was terrifying. She was related to the highest, noblest class known to the wizarding world. Andromeda's sister was Bellatrix after all..

"Remmy you'll be fine! I promise! Besides, if you want to marry me, I think you aught to meet my mother before the weeding day." The hot pink haired girl gave a wink. "Anyway, even if she does disapprove, we will still get married. Cross my heart.~" the brightest smile ever, yet so filled with Terror, lay across her lips. This was thrilling! She was exicted yet so nervous..

Her father had been on the run for awhile now and Andromeda was worried about him but she was a strong woman who would certainly never let it show. The old, blue painted door opened up with a cackling creek. Tonks gave her soon-to-be husband a quick wink. there wasn't anything really that should worry her; Age-difference and money problems didn't effect how a person would see a relationship in the Wizarding world. But, sadly, the fact he was a werewolf did..

A beautiful lady with long, lush oak-coloured hair which was neatly tied in a bun stood within the he door way. Her eyes were a deep, Black colour. They were rather large and full of kindness. A few wrinkles stretched across her mouth from how much the aging lady had smiled. She'd certainly aged well. "Oh gosh.." she spoke softly and placed a hand on her mouth before giving Remus the biggest hug he'd ever had - well, apart from the time Sirius had found him after a werewolf pack had nearly ambushed him and the time James had hugged him for another full 10 mintues after he came out as bisexual but these were stories for another day - and squeezed him softly. She let go and took her hands into his.

"Oh my.. Remus Lupin, correct? I've heard a lot about you." She traced a scar under his left eye with her hand. It was hard to think that there was only a 9 year age gap between the pair. Remus was a bit shocked by the woman in front him - he honestly expected a woman with harsh, cold hands and a tight face that hinted at no emotion but he wasn't going to complain with what he got instead. "Come, come!" She ushered the pair in with a soft smile. "Do you take tea, Remus? I'd be surprised if you didnt take tea. Honestly, Nymphadora practices making tea all the time! I think she wanted to impress you honestly." She laughed softly and Tonks face went pink. She struggled with making tea and always needed her mothers help. What she'd give to be the best tea maker.. Remus let out a chuckle and nodded. "I'd love a cupper, Mrs Tonks. Could I have-"  
"Three sugars with a little hint of milk?"   
Remus raised a brow.   
"Oh! Sorry, it's how she always makes the tea. I'd assumed it was how you'd enjoy it."   
Remus turned towards Tonks; hwr hair had turned into a hot pink now yet she manged to hide her glowing cheeks.

\--

Teddy gave a soft giggle and nodded. He folded the worn picture and slid into his inside pocket where it'd be as close as possible to his heart. "How is the tension between you and Albus? I know it's been growing since he found out you and Draco had a thing when I was a kid." Teddy asked as he closed the lid to the cardboard box. "Not so great, I'm afraid.." Harry pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "He's distancing himself away from me and I think he's doing the same to Scorpius. I hate how he views Draco and I." Harry looked down at his shoes with a huff. Teddy was rather good at comforting. "Well, it must be strange. Try and put yourself in his shoes. For example; you've just found out that your Dad used to bang Ron's dad before getting with your mum. You'd feel a little weirded out, too, right? Does Scorpius know..?"


	9. Severus x lucius [HATE]

First period. Breakfast was terrible for Severus that day. He'd sat oppsite Lucius and had to watch him act all sweet with Narcissa. It made his stomach turn, he hadn't eaten anything which just gained him a sharp look from Lucius but he paid no attention to him.

But back to the story. First period, Potions with Slughorn. Oh how Severus despised that man. He loathed him with every fibre in his body.. He didn't desver the title of being Head of Slytherin. Severus' already terrible was instantly worsen when the four usual boys wondered in but he perked at the fimiliar red haired girl who skipped towards him - of course, they were potion partners after all! "Morning, Sev!" She chirped. If Severus were a dog, his tail would certainly be wagging. "Hello, Lily." He retorted without a second thought. Potions started and they made their cauldrons full. He knew that the boys in front of them would've spiked his if it wasn't for the fact it wss Lilys work as well as his. He'd had a grudge with them, mainly James, since day one.

 


	10. Severus x Lucius [Masters]

He'd been warned.

Time after time after time..

The warning echoed in his ear still, a gaint 'I told you so';

'Don't question him, Severus. Just because he holds you higher than the rest of us, doesn't mean he'll hold back on punishment.'

And Lucius' words were true and honest, for the first time. And Severus was nothing more than a silly eighteen year old boy who got too cocky for his own good.

But that didn't get him out of this situation, it solely reminded him of what damage he'd let be done to himself. How low he'd become thoughout the year. He was, as Lucius stated before, nothing but a prize pet to Voldemort. Even pampered pooches would get a little whack on the snout with the rolled up newspaper from their masters once in awhile.

But this was worse than a role of newspaper. So, much worse.

\--

Severus limbs were on fire, a burning ache roared though his arms like a hurricane. His back wasn't any better - red raw. Large, crimson lashes lay across his skin. They'd dug in deep and the worst part was that they would certainly scar. They'd always be a reminder about how he had angered his lord. His master.  
Large, heavy iron shackles closed tightly around Severus wrists, bringing their own form of torture, as they kept his hands above his head, the tips of his toes just touching the floor. His body was nothing but a bloody rag doll on display, made an example of. His front faced the wall, letting his new wounds be shown off to others. It was truly humiliating.

"What did I say, Severus?"

With a raggered gasp for air, Severus was alive again. He tried to move as little as possible, unware of who the words belonged too. "My Master?" He whispered, ideas springing to mind. Voldemort coming to see the handiwork of his chief torturer? The master finally going to let Severus free and be forgiven? Or had Voldemort wanted to remind Severus of what a worthless worm he'd become?

"Afraid not, Severus. Its the man who you love more."

It was Lucius. Severus sighed.

He let his head hung low again, black mat of hair on his head covered his face from view at both sides. "Come to gloat, Malfoy?" He hissed between dried, cracked lips.

Severus wailed out as he felt the cool tip of Lucius cane start to press into his whipped back. It made the younger man jolt his body, sending a new wave of fire though his tired limbs.

"No," the blond man frowned. "I'm here too take you home."

But before he could protest, the shackles let him go, and Severus fell to the cold, blood-stained, cobblestone dungeon floor with a thud. He tried to sit up but even that was work in its self. "Lucius I do not-"

Another cry of pain. The tip of his cane pushing into the open wounds, breaking the scab that had started to form, causing it to bleed again.

"It is on Our Lords orders.. He has forgiven you, Sev. He's placed you into my care. You have become my ward."

Lucius sighed and slipped his black cloak off, laying it across the younger boys throbbing shoulders. "The Dark Lord has all intent of gaining something from you, Severus. Be it body parts, a new slut for the Death Eaters, or a useful potions master." The pureblood said with a soft exhale. He leaned over to pick the scrawny body up into his arms. When Severus flintched away, Lucius stared for a moment, his head shaking side to side. "What have they done to you, my kitten.." he muttered. Again, he leaned in to try and scoop Snape up but was greeted with a hiss.

"I can walk without your assistance!" The snake spat at the man who loomed over him within the dimly lit dungeon. His leg mucles felt like thin strings of rope, unable to hold anything under them. Snape clutched onto the cape with his boney fingers, a little pant escaping his mouth, the pain unbearable. He tried to pull himself up but quickly collapsed again with a cry.

"Severus. You cannot walk." He stated simply, watching the weak boy. "You have no pride left to loose.. so swallow whatever it is thats refusing to let you have help, and take my guidance." Lucius looked at his nails, checking for dirt as if the scene in front of him didn't affect him at all.

Severus was silent. He looked up at Lucius, his bottom lip wobbling slightly. He gave a little nod.

Lucius kept his expression hard and cold, showing no emotion. He slowly slithered his arms under the boy to pull him up. Severus gritted his teeth and snarled quietly as Lucius' arm grazed his back. However, he remained still.

Lucius apparated to the Malfoy Manner. It was riskey to do but he refused to let Severus endure any more humiliation by being seen by others. Bellatrix had alreay tried to persuade Voldemort to let her do more damage to the broken teen but luckily Lucius had managed to change the Lords mind. Even if it had gotten him a close call to being hexed by his sister-in-law.

They arrived at the manner within moments. A handful of eleves knowingly waiting for Master Lucius and his young Ward to arrive. They had pain potions and clean clothing ready for their Young Snape, along with Dobby at hand.

The night was long and painful for the whipped boy. A bath filled with mucle relaxing potions, Lucius sponging his painfully throbbing body, and clean robes but he didn't wear a top, he simply couldn't. The eleves bandaged his chest up with fresh cloth (of cours, after a lot of frustration and angry abuse thrown at them from Severus) and he was fed his first proper meal that week. The twilight drew out and turnd to midnight which soon became dawn, Snape was shown a side to Lucius he'd never seen before and he didn't plan to forget anything that man did for him that night.

 

\--

 

 

Prices we pay [2#]

He'd been at the Manner for roughky a week or so. The lashes starting to heal and scar but still, he could not lie on his back. Lucius had insisted that Severus stayed within his own master bedroom. Only whilst Narcissa was away, of course..

The bedroom itself was utterly breath taking. The bed was certainly one of the largest Severus had ever laid eyes upon, it was a canopy bed with black silk hanging above them, the quilt was a dark emerald and soft to the touch, sending shivers down Severus skinny spine. There was a variety of different pillows, from silk and soft to fluffy and light. Severus could almost get lost within the mountains of pillow but he did enjoy cuddling into them at night, they gave Snape a sense of protection.

The bedroom was dark, just like the rest of the room. There was one, open, large window upon the wall facing out to the Manner. On the oppsite side of the bedroom was a marble fire pit which was one of the only sources of light, apart from the large window, which happened to always be covered with black out curtains. By the fire was a leather armchair which was facing the flames. Besides it two dog beds for Lucius' Irish Wolfhounds. Severus had always been a bit fearful of dogs but for some reason, whenever the shaggy beasts were in the room, they gave him a sense of comfort.

\--

Severus was woken by the stinging of his back. His darkened eyes opened slowly as he peered unmoving at the figure besides hm; Lucius. His body was bare and on display, large and thick prick out; hardened with morning wood. Lucius was quite an attractive man, having a muscular upper body and a pointed face. His shoulders were sharp, giving him a powerful look. His chest had a few scars of their own over his four pack, giving him a rough look. A few strands of his hair lay within his face.

Severus stared at his new protector quietly. The longer his eyes dazed upon his body, the more blood began to slowly come to his own limp, thin length. He wasn't as thick as Lucius but he was certainly long. Heat started to admit fron his tightening boxers, making a quiet whimper escape his throat. Lucius hadn't touched Severus at all whilst he was at the Manner, which surpringly made Severus crave his touch. He had been fuck buddies at school and had humped like rabbits, given any moment they could. And now? Lucius wouldn't touch him.

Maybe it was because he'd been used by others? Severus had submitted himself a few times to other Death Eaters just to get a quick fuck but he'd end up bleeding more often than he cared to admit. They had all been so.. rough. Voldemort had watched him once, it was the worse one. He had wanted to pull away, tell the man to stop but he felt his masters burning eyes at the back of his head. He didn't want to seem weak, like he couldn't take a rough fucking.

Lucius wasn't like them, he was gentle. He had soft, tender hands that knew all of Severus soft spots. Bloody hell, he could make the younger boy cum at any moment if he truly wanted too. Severus sighed and ignored his throbbing cock that pressed into the matress. He turned his head to the other side and closed his eyes, not moving one muscle. They still hurt from his punishment.

It must have been his whimper which awoke the older serpent because within moments of turning away from him, Severus felt something hot press upon his side. He gasped gently but as his mouth gaped, a thumb was pushed into his wet mouth. "Suck, Sev." Purred the silky voice of Lucius. Severus did as told, closing his mouth around the thumb. Merlin, his cock was becoming painfully hard now.

Lucius watched him with half lidded eyes, lips curled into a little grin. His thumb played gently with the other serpents tongue, pressing into it. Severus let a soft moan escape his throat, muffled by the thumb within his warm mouth.

After a few moments of silence, apart from the wet sounds of his lips smacking slightly against Lucius' thumb, he pulled it out. Sliver dripped from it, rolling down his wrists. "Good boy." Lucius said cooly within a whisper, breath travelling down Severus neck. He moved his hand down to Severus' backside, slipping into his boxers, and gently pressed his spit-covered thumb inside of him. Lucius gently began to massage his inside, causing a soft squeak of pleasure from Snape.

"Who is my little kitten?" Lucius asked, words soft and as silky as the bed sheets.

"I-I am.." Severus hissed between gasps for breath.

"I am, what?"

"I am your kitten, Sir."

"Yes, remember that." Lucius chuckled darkly, lips pressing into the side of Severus neck.

Snape moved his head to the side, leaning away, giving Lucius more access to his vulnerable neck. Lucius thanked him with a little dig of his thumb and gently bit into his pale neck skin. Severus replied with a low moan, arching his back. He whimpered a submissive sound, his arse begging for more.

Lucius rolled his eyes and slowly removed his thumb, wiping it on the bedsheets. "No, Severus. You are too weak, I shouldn't have touched you like to begin with." He sighed.

"I am not weak!" Snape protested with a bark, sitting up with a tiny pant. God, he wanted Lucius. He hadn't been touched for so long. He moved between the older mans legs and dragged his tongue all the way up his length.

Before Lucius could protest, a groan from the touch to his weeping cock was heard. "You fuckin-" again, he groaned. Snapes tongue lapped at his stiff like it was a lollipop.

Lucius spread his legs wider, giving up and letting Severus get what he wanted. A triumphant smirk laid across his lips but this earned him a glare from the other. "Don't look too smug or I'll wipe that grin off of those lips." Malfoy threatened. Severus flintched, dropping the smirk and went back to tending to Malfoys prick. He pushed the tip into his mouth, letting his eyes flutter shut. His hand reached down to attend to his own painful erection but was stopped by Lucius. "Tsk tsk. Solve the issue in front of you first and if you are a good little kitten, I might tend to your needs." His voice low and gravely.

Severus rolled his eyes and moved his hand away. He laid it onto Lucius' thigh, gently letting his thumb rub over the tender skin. Slowly, he lowered his head. The swollen dick pushing though his tight, moist throat. He pushed his head down until his lips touched Lucius base.

The blond groaned loudly, his hand laying on top of the young serpents head. He took a fist full of his dark hair and without warning, began to guide a gentle ryhem of in and out of Severus neck. Snape kept himself from gagging, utterly annoyed that Lucius thought he needed help with sucking a dick. He'd done it plenty times before to the older boy! But he wouldn't pull away, no.

Lucius thrusted his hips up into Severus, wet pants leaving his mouth. "Oh my black little kitten.." he grunted, other hand caressing Severus' cheek. Snape didn't look up at him as his head was bobbed up and down, focusing on the job at hand.

"The Lord - Oh merlins balls, so warm.. - Wants me to, eh-eh, train you. Get some obeisance into-" Lucius couldn't focuse on his words, pleasure engulfing his body. "-into you. I tried telling him you would obey to some and not others but our dear master wouldn't listen, he never does." He growled, thrusting rougher but began to become tender once he heard a whimper from Snape. "I could turn you into the perfect pet for him, Severus. I could and I would but that would involve handing you back over.. which I am not prepared to do after that." He gestured over Severus back whilst speaking.

Severus felt his ears burn red. He hated it when Lucius bought up what happened to him, it made him feel so humiliated but he carried on pleasing the Malfoy lord. "You-you're perfect, my kitten. And if he can't see that than he doesn't desver you!" He hissed and cried out as he shot his cum down Severus throat. He swallowed each drop and finally lifted his head once the grip within his raven hair was loosened.

Before he could attend to his own little issue, he was pulled gently into Lucius arms, or rather laid on top of him. Their chests were touching, cock pressing into Lucius stomach but he didn't seem to mind. Lucius looked up into Severus dark orbs and grinned, hands gently playing with his black locks. "I love you, my little kitten."

"I love you too, Lucy." Severus purred, swallowing his adams apple. His head laid within the crook of Lucius neck. After awhile, his length went limp and he fell asleep again, in a much needed loving embrace.


	11. James x Severus [Slavery]

The small boys eyes opened before even the sun had woken up. A few lonesome birds tweeted outside and the creaking of the whomping willow were the only sounds that dared to be heard the early hours of that quiet cold morning. The sky was still black, very end fading into a light blue as the sun began to approach but it was still hours away yet.

 

Severus shifted in his bed and sighed a deep breath, watching the cloud of smoke escape his mouth into the chilly air. The arm around his waist tightened in response to his movement and pulled him closer, his back pressing into another's chest. “I need to pee,” Severus lied quietly, chewing the inside of his cheek. He had the habit of getting up early like this most mornings to help his father do a bit of idle cleaning and prepare breakfast for the Potter family. He would lay James clothing out for the day, tidy up any idle mess around his room, clean his broom and if time allowed it he would wash himself up, all before daybreak. But at hogwarts he had no purpose, no reason to clean his Sirs things, no need to be up at this insane time. HIs eyelids felt heavy like they always did but Severus was not going to give into sleep. He shifted again and the arm loosened.

 

“Sevvie no..” JAmes grunted softly, mind misted with the fog of sleep. “Hold it, please. JUst wanna cuddle..” He slurred his words with a purr-like hum but his arms lifted, letting the smaller boy slither out  from his bed.

 

“I can’t, sir.” SEverus whined gently, slipping out from under the thick crimson gryffindor sheets. “I’ll be back soon, don’t worry.” He whispered, trying not to wake the other two boys who shared the dorm with them. Severus froze on the spot as a hand gripped his wrist in a firm grip.

 

“Severus,” James growled softly, grabbing his glasses with his free hand and sliding the reticular lenses up his nose, “I don’t like it when you call me that here. That's a name for only at home, you know this?” JAmes sighed softly, words coming out like puffs of cloud in the cold, dark room.

 

Severus swallowed hard, the lump in his throat forming quickly. Severus bit his lip a little too hard and a coppery taste began to fill his mouth. “S-sorry,  _James._ Old habits die hard…” He cooed with the sweetest voice he could muster. Potter men always forgave him if he acted like an innocent little flower, Mrs Potter (mistress) on the other hand didn’t fall for his puppy dog eyes or battering eyelashes, although she was a lot less strict than Mr Potter (master) at times.

 

The grip on his wrist was loosened and then lost. James grinned up at his pet and nodded. “I suppose but we been here for almost five years now, I’d expect better than this. If you don’t break the habit before the end of term I’ll have to give you a bloody good spanking.” He joked with a soft chuckle, but there was some threat behind the voice. James sat up slowly in the bed, lighting a fag. “Guess I’m awake now.”

 

“Sorry, again, Si-, uh.. James.” Severus whispered. He loathed the smell of smoke but made no complaint, who was he to tell Sir how to live? Severus slithered towards the bathroom, stepping over dirty clothing, empty packets of chocolate and a half full container of  _Every Flavour Beans_ on his way there.   

 

Once inside the even colder bathroom, Severus flipped on the lights and made his way to the toilet. He put the cover down and sat on it, shuddering as his boxers did nothing to warm up his backside. He wished for a decent pair of PJs but only got James slot, they were usually ripped or worn down to nothing by the time they got to Severus. James enjoyed using things to their full potential instead of wasting them. Severus dipped a hand into the top pocket of his too large top - it was blue with little snitches that sparkled in the lighting - and took out a letter from home. He always enjoyed it when Father wrote to him, knowing Master had given special permission.

 

_Dear Sev,_

_Hope you're having fun, Master has a gift waiting at home for you when term ends, but young Sir may not be pleased with it. Lots of love, Dad. X_

 

Severus stilled on top of the toilet as he stared at the letter. A present? Merlin's beard, why would it upset James? He shook with nerves and quickly flushed the letter away, Severus’s mind began to race with thoughts, terrifying ones, but at the same time he was completely clueless!

 

He exited the bathroom, flicking the light off, and found his way back to bed through the darkness. A few rays of sun broke through the clouds if early dawn, painting the sky different colours behind the ajar curtains. Severus slithered back into the warm and in turn into James arms.

 

James had finished his fag, the butt laying on the side along with about a dozen other finished fags. He kissed the side of Severus’s head with a quiet purr. “Love ya, sev.” he whispered.

  
Severus despised the word  _love._ It had no meaning to him, no real emotion behind it. Maybe he liked james quite a bit but Severus was incapable of  _love_. He sighed and decided to please his Sir. “I  _love_ you too..” and with that James fell asleep, Severus pulled into his chest, leaving his pet to stay awake until a more proper time to be awake.


End file.
